SLAUGHTER BLADE Part I
by riqydafihaqqal
Summary: Katsuki Yurazawa, tangan kanan pemimpin perusahaan Akatsuki Enterprise, mendapat tugas untuk mendapatkan Zangetsu, pedang kuno yang dirumorkan terkutuk. Tidak hanya terkutuk, pedang itu juga ternyata menyimpan masa lalu yang kelam antara klan ninja Kazama dan Touji, serta masa lalu Katsuki sendiri yang tidak dia ketahui. Mampukah Katsuki mengungkap masa lalunya dibalik pedang itu?


**SLAUGHTER BLADE**

Musim dingin sudah lewat. Matahari bersinar terang di langit dikelilingi gerombolan awan. Tumbuhan dan bunga-bunga sudah menumbuh dan bermekaran dimana-mana. Beberapa hewan keluar dari sarang mereka untuk menikmati udara segar dan mencari makanan. Semuanya menyambut datangnya musim semi yang hangat.

Tapi tidak denganku. Seharusnya aku bisa menikmati musim semi ini dengan santai. Setidaknya sampai si bos sialanku itu member pekerjaan yang tidak jelas. Aku masih ingat kata-katanya sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan kantornya.

_Ingat, kau harus bisa mendapatkan pedang legenda itu, Katsuki. Pedang itu jika dijual di pelelangan, pasti berharga sangat mahal. Apalagi banyak pihak yang menginginkannya karena misterinya pedang tersebut terkutuk. Percaya atau tidak tentang kutukan itu, aku tidak peduli. Kau harus memiliki pedang tersebut, bagaimana pun caranya._

Pedang terkutuk? Bagaimana pun caranya? Tugas kali ini pun sama anehnya dengan tugas-tugas yang dulu dia berikan kepadaku. Mau itu pedang terkutuk, pedang iblis, atau pedang pembawa kiamat sekalipun, aku sama sekali tidak peduli dan akan mendapatkan pedang itu demi menikmati libur lima hari di musim semi seperti yang dijanjikan. Apalagi aku dibolehkan menggunakan cara apapun, yang berarti aku bisa berbuat sesukaku dalam menyelesaikan tugas ini, walaupun terjadi adu fisik.

Dari Akatsuki Enterprise, perusahaan tempat aku bekerja, aku memacu mobilku menuju lokasi tujuan. Sekarang mobilku melaju di antara rimbunan pohon bamboo yang berjejer di tepi jalan. Walaupun jalan tampak begitu sepi, suasana didalam hutan bamboo diramaikan oleh serangga-serangga yang saling menyanyi dengan merdu. Ah, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menikmati suasana musim semi yang tentram dan indah ini.

Di samping kursi aku mengemudi, terdapat koper berisi uang yang telah disiapkan untuk ditukar pedang….ah terserahlah. Pemilik pedang itu adalah seorang guru ninja bernama Shin-_sama. _Dari profil yang kudapat dari kantor, orang ini memiliki perguruan ninja yang telah menghasilkan ninja-ninja hebat. Dia juga merupakan salah satu jaringan _Yakuza_ yang bertugas melatih _yakuza-yakuza _muda dalam teknik bertarung dan mata-mata. Setelah melihat fotonya pun, aku merasa orang ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh dan pasti sangat sulit untuk berunding untuk mendapatkan pedangnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mobilku keluar dari hutan bamboo yang mendominasi jalanan selama perjalanan. Aku disambut dengan pemandangan rumput yang luas serta bukit yang berbaris. Dari dalam mobilku, jauh di depan sana, aku bisa melihat kompleks bangunan yang cukup luas dan bergaya bangunan budaya Jepang yang kental dengan dominasi warna merah dan kuning. Sedanku segera kupacu menuju bangunan yang menjadi tujuan tugasku tersebut.

Mobilku pun memasuki gerbang bangunan itu dan segera kuparkir di salah satu pelataran terdekat. Sebelum aku turun keluar, aku memeriksa kembali penampilanku dulu. Kemeja hitam lengan pendek, celana abu-abu terang, sepatu hitam klimis, dan jam tangan keluaran terbaru. Aku juga langsung memakai kacamata hitamku dan menyisir kembali rambutku. Setelah merasa cukup, aku mengambil koper 10 juta Yen disampingku dan membuka pintu mobilku.

Area di sekitar kompleks ini sangat luas dan indah dari yang aku kira. Saat aku sudah diluar mobil, aku bisa melihat berbagai bangunan indah seperti kuil dengan puluhan gerbang yang baris berjejer rapi dan _Dojo_ yang dipakai untuk melatih para ninja. Pohon-pohon juga tampak bermekaran di beberapa tempat.

"Tuan Yurazawa?"

Seorang penjaga dengan pakaian serba hitam datang menghampiriku dan menanyaiku. Aku mengangguk sambil menunjukkan kartu namaku.

"_Sensei_ sudah menunggu anda di bangunan utama. Saya akan mengantar anda ke _sensei_." Ucapnya sambil berbalik berjalan.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang yang berjalan ke arah sebuah bangunan bergaya orential yang cukup besar. Dua orang penjaga yang juga berpakaian hitam membuka pintu bangunan saat aku dan penjaga tadi memasukinya. Di sepanjang lorong jalan, aku bisa melihat berbagai barang koleksi barang antik seperti persolen, baju perang, senjata jaman dulu. Dari barang-barang yang kulihat, pemilik pedang itu pasti memiliki kekayaan yang lebih dari yang aku kira, atau mungkin melebihi kekayaaan perusahaanku. Mungkin saja bos sialanku itu ingin mendapatkan dan menjual pedang terkutuk itu dengan harga tinggi agar bisa menyaingi kekayaan pemilik aslinya.

Aku terus berjalan dengan penjaga di depan yang kini menjadi dua orang. Lorong jalan pun melebar dan kami sampai di ruang tengah yang megah. Lampu-lampu Kristal yang bersinar kekuningan di langit-langit memperlihatkan banyaknya barang koleksi yang mengelilingi ruangan itu. Di tengah-tengah ruangan, duduk kakek-kakek berjanggutputih panjang di sebuah kursi mewah sambil mengisap pipa rokoknya. Dua orang penjaga yang lain berdiri disampingnya.

"Sepertinya saya telah membuat anda menunggu lama, Tuan." Ucapku sambil berhenti dan membungkukkan punggung, diikuti dua penjaga yang berada disampingku.

"Tidak juga, anak muda. Tapi aku berharap kau datang ke sini untuk suatu hal yang penting, sehingga tidak membuatku menunggu sia-sia." Kata kakek itu sambil menghembuskan asap pipa rokoknya ke udara. Aku bisa melihat sebilah _katana_ yang tampak usang di sampingnya. _Katana_ yang menjadi incaranku.

"Tapi sebelumnya," lanjut kakek itu sambil bangkit dari kursinya. "bisakah kau kembali memperkenalkan dirimu, anak muda?"

Nah, disini waktunya aku memainkan peranku. Aku pun berusaha menguasai suasana disekitarku dengan tenang.

"Tuan, perkenalkan, namaku Mr. 10 juta Yen."

Hening seketika. Aku bisa mendengar penjaga-penjaga tadi berusaha menahan tawa dibalik muka mereka. Kakek itu sendiri terbelalak tidak mengerti.

"Apa? Apa kau bilang?" Tanya kakek itu dengan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Mr. 10 juta Yen, tuan." Jawabku dan mulai berjalan mengelilingi ruangan itu sambil berusaha mengendalikan suasana. "Sebagai sesame kolektor, kita tahu, barang-barang yang kita koleksi tidak hanya karena keindahan dan nilainya, tapi juga memiliki sejarah dibaliknya. Tujuanku datang ke sini untuk membeli salah satu barang koleksimu. Apalagi setelah melihat banyaknya barang koleksi di ruangan ini."

Ini modusku. Aku berpura-pura menjadi kolektor barang antic agar jejakku sebagai suruhan bosku bisa tertutupi. Aku juga berusaha meyakinkannya untuk memercayaiku agar transaksi ini bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

Kakek itu terlihat sedang berpikir sambil melipat tangan dibalik Hayama-nya. "baiklah, jika itu tujuanmu. Tapi barang koleksiku yang mana yang membuatmu tertarik, anak muda?"

Aku kembali berdiri dengan penjaga tadi. Sambil mengatur napas, aku menatap ke arah mata kakek itu. "Benda koleksimu yang berharga, tuan. Aku ingin membeli pedang _Zangetsu_-mu."

Penjaga-penjaga tadi kelihatan sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Sementara kakek itu terlihat masih sangat tenang, raut wajahnya tidak berubah.

"Jadi pedang ini yang menjadi tujuanmu sebenarnya?" ucap kakek itu sembari mengangkat pedang disampingnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Sayang, pedang ini sama sekali tidak dijual, apalagi dikoleksi. Aku telah menjaga pedang ini selama bertahun-tahun karena amanah yang diberikan oleh klan-ku. Banyak orang sepertimu yang menginginkan pedang ini, tapi mereka tidak tahu bahaya dibaliknya."

Seperti yang aku kira, transaksi ini tidak akan berjalan lancar. Aku pun berusaha memperlena kakek itu dengan uang-uang agar pedang itu bisa berpindah tangan.

"Ayolah, tuan. Aku, Mr. 10 juta Yen, akan memberimu koper ini, yang telah berisi 10 juta Yen." Rayuku sambil membuka koper yang telah kubawa, menunjukkan uang-uang berderer rapi mengisi koper.

"Tidak ,terima kasih, anak muda. Sudah kubilang pedang ini tidak dijual." Tolak kakek itu dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana dengan 20 juta Yen? Dengan uang sebanyak itu, tuan bisa membeli banyak barang antik untuk koleksi anda.

"Tidak."

"Kalau 25 juta Yen? Atau namaku menjadi Mr. 30 juta -."

"Cukup, anak muda." Bentak kakek itu dengan tegas. "Sudah kubilang kau tidak bisa mendapatkan pedang ini dengan uang. Kau tidak bisa memaksaku untuk memberikannya."

Memaksa, ya. Sepertinya bernegosiasi dengan kakek itu bukan cara yang tepat. Dia juga sudah menolak jumlah uang yang bisa saja membuat perusahaanku bangkrut. Karena dengan cara negosiasi tidak berhasil, aku akan mengenakan "cara apa pun" demi mendapatkan pedang itu.

"Memaksa? Bagaimana kalau aku "memaksamu" memberikan pedang itu bukan dengan uang. Tapi dengan darahmu, bajingan tua."

"Hey, kau tidak bo-."

Salah satu penjaga di sampingku tampaknya berusaha menegurku. Sayangnya, tangan kiriku yang memegang koper melayang ke arahnya, tepat mematahkan hidungnya. Dengan cepat, aku mengeluarkan pisau yang telah aku siapkan dan menghunjamkannya ke penjaga lain di sampingku, menusuk dalam paru-parunya. Kakek itu beserta dua penjaganya terlihat terkejut melihat kejadian itu, tapi inilah permainan waktu. Pisau yang tadi kugunakan, meluncur di langit dan tepat mengenai mata salah satu penjaganya. Sebelum penjaga satunya lagi mengeluarkan pistol, aku melemparkan 3 _shurikken _dan tepat mengenai dada mereka.

Kakek itu kaget melihat penjaga-penjaganya berjatuhan. Sontak, aku mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana, pak tua? Sekarang berikan pedang…."

Tanpa aku sadari, kakek tua itu sudah berlari ke arah pintu keluar, meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ah, ternyata ini tidak semudah yang aku kira. Aku pun berlari mengejarnya. Setelah melewati beberapa koridor, aku sampai di ruangan bertingkat yang cukup luas, dengan orang-orang yang berpakaian serba hitam dengan _katana_ yang terhunus ditangan mereka. Orang-orang ini sepertinya yakuza yang dilatih oleh kakek tua bangka itu.

_Sepertinya, aku perlu mencuri pedang_, Pikirku sambil berlari ke arah mereka.

Aku menyikut orang terdekat, mematahkan tangannya dengan pundakku, dan mengambil pedang darinya. Mereka hampir saja memotong salah satu telingaku apabila aku tidak segera menghindar. Dengan segera, aku menebasnya dengan pedang baruku. Setu per satu mereka datang menyerbuku, dan pada saat itu juga aku membunuh mereka. Hei, kalian kira kalian sudah hebat setelah menerima ajaran dari kakek Bangka itu? Kalian mengira aku ini amatiran? Jangan membuatku tertawa. Levelku berbeda dengan kalian yang masih level teri.

Aku sudah sering menjalankan misi dimana aku harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan darah. Entah itu misi dari bosku, atau hanya pekerjaan sampingan. Yang pasti, aku sempat beberapa kali hampir kehilanga nyawaku. Aku sering bertarung melawan orang-orang selevel gangster atau sejenisnya hingga pembunuh professional yang berakhir sebagai mayat di tanganku. Teknik yang kupakai juga bukan sembarangan seperti mereka, karena sejak kecil aku sudah diajari….ah! lupakan soal itu.

Satu, dua, hingga lima orang datang menyerang ke arahku dan aku dapat mengatasi mereka dengan sayatan-sayatan ditubuh mereka. Dari bawah aku bisa kakek itu di salah satu lantai teratas, berlari menuju lantai yang paling atas. "Kau mau kemana, kakek tua? Berikan pedang sialanmu itu."

Satu-persatu aku menebas musuh-musuh didepanku untuk membuka jalan. Sayangnya jalanku sering terhalangoleh penjaga-penjaga bodohnya yang terus berdatangan dari depan dan belakang. Tapi karena medannya cukup sempit, memudahkanku "menari" bersama pedangku menyayat-nyayat tubuh mereka. Dari balik pedangku, aku bisa melihat mereka berjatuhan sekarat atau meraung kesakitan setelah kehilangan salah satu anggota tubuh mereka.

Lantai demi lantai telah kunaiki dengah darah bercecer hingga aku sampai di depan ruangan lantai teratas. Begitu aku menendang pintu ruangan itu hingga terbuka, aku langsung disambut tusukan pedang yang hampir mengenaiku. Kakek itu telah menyiapkan pedang Zangetsu di tangannya untuk menghadapiku. Dengan senang hati aku bersiap melawannya.

"Akhirnya kau bisa menunjukkan kehebatan pedang itu, pak tua."

"Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin ." ucapnya dengan memandang tajam ke arahku. "Kepada siapa kau bekerja, anak muda?"

"Tom Cruise, Tom and Jerry, dan orang-orang sejenis mereka….tapi kau tidak urusan untuk mengetahuinya."

"Apa orang-orang itu seperti tuan Akatsuki? Apakah dia yang mempekerjakanmu?"

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak punya urusan untuk mengetahuinya. Dan ini penawaran terakhir. Berikan pedang itu dan kau bisa membawa 10 juta Yen, atau berikan nyawamu jika kau menolaknya."

"Tidak untuk keduanya." Lirih kakek itu sambil berlari ke arahku.

Aku menangkis serangannya yang mengarah ke kepalaku. Bukan, bukan hanya satu serangan. Serangan-serangan selanjutnya terus berdatangan dengan cepat sehingga aku belum bisa membalasnya. Aku melompat menjauhi kakek itu dan melesat pedangku ke arahnya. Kakek itu juga melompat menghindari seranganku. Kami pun akhirnya saling menangkis dan membalas serangan dengan sengit.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, aku berhasil menyarangkan beberapa luka di badan kakek itu. Aku pun sendiri mendapatkan beberapa sayatan, tapi tidak sebanyak dirinya. Kakek itu juga mulai terlihat kelelahan, apalagi usianya sudah sudah terlalu tua untuk banyak bergerak dan melancarkan serangan. Lalu, aku terus berusaha mendesaknya dengan dengan mengeluarkan serangan tanpa henti. Di luar perkiraanku, kakek itu melompat menghindar dan memasang kuda-kuda dengan mengarahkan ujung mata ke arahku.

"Kei."

Kakek itu bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Saking cepatnya, aku tidak menyadari kacamata dan bilah pedangku terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Kini, kakek itu berada tepat di depan hidungku. Belum sempat aku menghindar, dia menendang badanku hingga terjatuh ke lantai dan bersiap menghunjamkan pedangnya ke arahku.

"Berhenti!" teriakku berusaha menghentikannya sambil menutup mataku.

Satu, dua, hingga lima detik kemudian aku belum merasakan rasa sakit yang menyiksa. Perlahan, aku membuka mataku dan mendapati ujung mata pedang kakek itu berjarak satu sentimeter dari leherku. Tapi yang membuatku bingung, kenapa kakek itu berhenti menyerang dan menatapku dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Ka….kat..Katsuki?"

Hey, darimana kakek itu mengetahui nama depanku. Setahuku, aku hanya memberitahu nama belakangku sebelum mengadakan pertemuan ini. Tapi lupakan soal itu. Inilah kesempatanku untuk membalikkan keadaan. Aku langsung menendang keras dadanya, membuatnya terdorong ke belakang dan pedang _Zangetsu_ terlepas dari tangannya. Dengan segera, aku mengambil pedang itu dan menikamkannya ke dada kakek itu.

Darah pun mengucur keluar dari mulut dan dadanya. Dengan gemetaran, kakek itu menatapku sambil memegangi bilah _Zangetsu_. "se…se…gel….ter…bu…bu…ka….ja….ja…ga…k..k…klan…ki..ta…."

Aku pun mencabut keluar pedang itu, bersamaan dengan tubuh kakek itu yang roboh ke lantai. Ha? Segel? Klan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kata-kata terakhirnya tadi. Apa maksudnya kakek itu? Hah, paling cuma kata-kata terakhirnya untuk pedang yang dicintainya ini. Paling tidak pedang itu sudah berda di tanganku.

Tapi ini sedikit aneh. Saat aku pertama kali melihat pedang terkutuk itu, _Zangetsu_, dia tampak seperti benda tua yang cukup rapuh. Begitu sampai di tanganku, pedang itu terlihat mengkilat dan tampak seperti baru. Aku juga merasa seperti diselimuti hawa yang ganjil. Apa mungkin berasal dari pedang ini?

Yah, namanya juga pedang terkutuk, pikirku dalam hati. Tapi apa yang membuatnya terkutuk? Aku memasukkan pedang itu ke sarungnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Begitu sampai di luar, aku disambut segerombolan penjaga-penjaga yang tampak menangis meringis.

"kami akan membunuhmu! Kami akan membunuhmu! Semuanya demi sensei!" teriak mereka sambil berlarian ke arahku dengan katan di tangan mereka.

Hah, ini merupakan kesempatan yang bagus untuk menguji kehebatan pedang ini. Lagipula, rugi juga kau hanya membeli hanya untuk koleksi saja. Maka aku melepaskan sarung pedang dan mengarahkan bilahnya ke gerombolan itu.

"Jadi kalian ingin bernasib sama dengan guru kalian? Akan kulayani dengan senang hati!" ucapku sambil menyambut mereka dengan Zangetsu.

"Halo? Halo? Bos? Psst…..sialan."

Hari sudah beranjak malam saat aku sampai di kota dan memacu mobilku menuju perusahaan. Tugas sudah selesai dengan pedang terkutk itu di tanganku dan koper yang "sudah berpindah tangan". Aku sudah berusaha menelepon bosku dan kantor perusahaanku, tapi sama sekali tidak dijawab. Padahal aku ingin sekali memberikan pedang itu tepat di depan di muka bos sialanku dan pergi mengambil cutiku yang sudah dijanjikan. Maka, untuk mengisi kekosongan, sku menyalakan rokok dan menghembuskan asapnya keluar dari jendela mobil sambil menetap pemandangan kota.

Begitu sampai, aku sedikit merasakan keanehan. Suasana kantor tampak begitu sepi, tidak seperti biasanya. Aku keluar dari mobil dan menuju aula perusahaan sambil dengan membawa _Zangetsu_. Di sana juga tampak sepi, tidak ada satu pun orang terlihat. Aku masuk ke dalam lift dan menuju ke lantai tempat kantor bosku berada. Dalam pikiranku, begitu pintu lift terbuka, aku akan berjalan menuju ke kantor bosku dengan angkuh sambil dilihat semua karyawan lain dan …..apa-apaan ini!

Begitu lift terbuka, aku bisa melihat semuanya hancur berantakan. Tidak hanya itu, karyawan-karyawan di ruangan itu tergeletak di lantai dengan bersimbah darah. Aku mendengar suara pintu besi yang dipukul-pukul. Suara itu berasal dari lemari besi yang hampir penyok dan begitunya terbuka seorang perempuan dengan setelan kantoran keluar dari dalamnya.

"Awwww, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanya perempuan berkacamata dengan rambut hitam yang diikat kebelakang itu semabri memegangi kepalanya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Ucapku sambil menatap perempuan itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Bersembunyi. Ceritanya cukup panjang. Intinya, perusahaan kita diserang."

"Hah? Diserang?"

"Yap, itu benar, Katsuki."

Tunggu, jika dia tahu namaku, seharusnya aku juga mengenalnya. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat nama perempuan itu. "Namamu itu…."

"Kau masih sering lupa rupanya. Aku Ichinose Kisara."

"Ah, ya. Kitara."

"Kisara!"

"Terserahmu." Kataku melaluinya dan berjalan ke arah kantor bosku

"Tunggu!" teriaknya sambil berjalan mengimbangiku. "Kita masih tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, bukan?"

"Kita akan segera mengetahui setelah bertemu dengan bos."

Kalimatku tadi hampir separuhnya benar. Begitu aku membuka pintu kantor bosku, aku menemukan hal yang sama terjadi. Bosku, Futaba Akatsuki, terdiam kaku di kursi bersandar tingginya dengan pedang menancap di dadanya. Seorang perempuan dengan pakaian hitam ketat duduk di atas meja bosku dengan kaki saling menyilang. Dibelakangnya, beberapa orang yang berpakaian hitam ala ninja tampak sedang menunggu perintahnya. Melihatku datang, wanita itu segera menyambutku.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Katsuki Yurazawa. Atau harus kupanggil Katsuki Kazama dari klan Kazama." Ucap wanita itu sambil mentapku dengan angkuh.

Wanita itu mengetahui nama lengkapku, tetapi mengapa dia menambahkan nama Kazama dengan nama depanku? Perasaan, aku sama sekali tidak mengenal nama itu. Walaupun begitu, aku harus tetap berhati-hati karena dia dan anak buahnya pasti yang telah membunuh bosku beserta semua karyawannya..

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa itu Kazama, dan juga siapa itu kalian semua."

"Hahaha. Apa sih isi kepalamu sampai kau lupa tentang semuanya?" ejek wanita itu dengan nada menyebalkan. "Namaku adalah Sakuya Touji, dari klan Touji. Aku dan saudara-saudara klanku datang ke sini untuk mengambil pedang _Zangetsu_. Pedang itu merupakan milik pendiri klan kami, Fuyuki Touji.

Walaupun awalnya aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, benang-benang ingata mulai terbentuk di dalam pikiranku. Tapi ini masih menjadi tanda tanya bagiku. "Mengapa kalian ke sini?"

"Oh, ternya kau bertanya soal itu. Kami sudah lama mencari jejak keberadaan pedang itu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Pedang itu ternyata berda di tangan Shin-sama, atau yang juga bisa dipanggil Shido Kazama. Orang yang terakhir kali berhubungan dengannya adalah Futaba Akatsuki, pemilik Akatsuki Enteprise dan juga memiliki tangan kanan yang paling ditakuti, yaitu kau. Setelah mengetahui tugas yang dia berikan kepadamu, kami menunggu kedatanganmu di sini. Tapi karena mereka terlalu berisik dan terus berusaha menahan kami, kami terpaksa harus membunuh mereka untuk membuat mereka diam."

Aku begitu kaget mendengar penjelasan wanita itu. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka dia dan anak buahnya akan melakukan hal seperti itu demi mendapatkan pedang _Zangetsu_.

"Oh ya. Terima kasih sudah membawakan pedang itu kepada kami." lanjut itu wanita itu kembali "Sekarang kau bisa "pergi dengan tenang"."

Tanpa aku sadari, tiga orang ninja telah berdiri di belakangku dengan pedang terhunus.

"Katsuki!" teriak Kisara memperingatkan

Kedua tanganku bergerak mengambil _Zangetsu_ dari sarungnya dan menebas tiga orang ninja di belakangku sekaligus. Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak berniat melakukan hal itu, tubuhku seolah bergerak sendiri. Tiba-tiba, pandanganku berubah menjadi gambar-gambar yang terus bermunculan seperti cuplikan-cuplikan video yang dipercepat dan diputar berulang-ulang. Desa yang terbakar….pembantaian…..pedang terkutuk…Argh! Aku memegangi kepalaku yang tersa seperti sangat sakit seperti mau pecah.

"Katsuki, aku tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kisara yang berda di sampingku dengan khawatir.

"Hah, kau akhirnya menggunakan kekuatan asli pedang itu. jangan bilang kau membuka segelnya dengan membunuh Shido Kazama? Orang dari klanmu sendiri?" ucap Sakuya dengan senang."Tapi ini akan segera berakhir. Semuanya, bunuh dia!"

Sambil memegangi kepalaku, aku menarik Kisara keluar dari ruangan itu. "Ayo kita keluar dari sini."

Belum sempat kami menuju tangga darurat, ninja-ninja tadi telah mengepung kami di lantai itu. aku berusaha melindungi di belakangku dan bersiap menghunuskan pedang Zangetsu. Dengan berbagai macam senjata seperti _kusari-gama_, _tofa_, hingga _katana_, mereka maju menyerang secara bersama-sama. Sebelum aku siap menyambut, entah itu halusinasi atau bukan, aku seperti melihat kabut keunguann menyelimuti diriku. Kejadian seupa pernah terjadi setelah aku membunuh si kakek itu dan dan semua anak buahnya. Hawa itu memberikan aku kekuatan lebih.

Dengan cepat, aku mengayunkan pedang Zangetsu membentuk lingkaran penuh untuk menyambut mereka. Salah satu dari mereka rubuh dengan tangan kanan terputus. Beberapa orang ninja datang menyerangku dan segera kuatasi mereka dengan berbagai teknik pedang yang mematikan. Satu-persatu dari mereka pun bertumbangan hingga tidak ada yang tersisa.

'Katsuki, awas!"

Aku membalikkan kepalaku dan melihat dua pisau trisula meluncur ke arahku. Untung saja Kisara cepat memperingatkanku sehingga aku bisa menangkis. Tapi, tanpa aku sadari, wanita itu, Sakuya, telah berada di belakangku. Pisau trisula tadi yang meluncur ke arahku ternyata cuma pengalih perhatian sehingga bisa membuatnya dapat di belakangku tanpa aku ketahui. Wanita itu mengarahkan kedua pisau trisulanya ke arah ku sebelum aku bereaksi.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!"

Kisara berlari ke arah perempuan itu dan mendorong menahannya untuk menjauhkannya dariku. Wanita itu terlihat kesal dan dengan mudah melepaskan dirinya. Sakuya pun bersiap menghunjamkan pisau trisulanya ke Kisara. Aku berlari melompat dan menendang wanita itu menjauh dari Kisara. Wanita itu punterlempar masuk ke dalam kantor bosku, membuatnya jauh lebih berantakan.

"Kesempatan. Ayo kita lari." Ucapku seraya menarik tangan kisara dan berlari menuruni tangga darurat.

Sampai di area parkir, aku dan Kisara langsung masuk ke dalam mobilku. Segera kupacu mobilku meninggalkan kantorku dan kubawa pergi sejauh-jauhnya. Hening pun menyelimuti suasana di dalam mobil. Aku hanya bisa membuang napas, sebesar yang mungkin aku bisa, dan Kisara hanya terlihat kebingunan dan deg-degan.

"Ja, jadi itu yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ucap Kisara yang kelihatannya tidak bisa menemukan kalimat yang tepat.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat sambil memikirkan kejadian yang kami alami. "Tapi, aku masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka inginkan."

"Bagaimana soal klan Kazama dan Touji yang mereka maksud? Kau dari klan Kazama dan mereka dari klan Touji."

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu soal itu."

Ah, ini membuatku kepalaku menjadi pusing. Klan Kazama dan Klan Touji. Kedua klan ini pasti mempunyai hubungan dengan pedang _Zangetsu_, seperti sebuah konflik. Konflik, ya. Apakah konflik itu seperti gambaran-gambaran yang bermunculan saat aku memakai _Zangetsu_? aku mencoba mengingat-ingat gambaran-gambaran tadi dan menghubungkannya dengan tujuan klan Touji.

Hening kembali menyelimuti suasana. Hanya terdengar deru mobil yang kupacu.

"Hei, terima kasih soal tadi. Kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku dua kali. Seharusnya aku berhutang budi padamu." Ucapku ke Kisara untuk memecah kesunyian.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan." Katanya yang terlihat sudah cukup tenang.

"Baiklah. Tapi, setelah ini kita akan ke mana, Kitara?"

"Kisara, Katsuki. Namaku Kisara." Jawab Kisara yang kesal mendengar namanya diubah. "Bagaimana kalau ke rumahmu?"

"Rumahmu?"

"Ya, rumahku tidak jauh dari sini."

Tidak lama kemudian, kami pun sampai di rumah keluarga Ichinose. Setelah memarkir mobil, kami pun keluar dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kisara meminjamkanku salah satu kamar dan kami pun berpisah untuk membereskan diri masing-masing. Sejam kemudian, kami berkumpul di ruang tengah. Kisara sedang _browsing _dengan komputernya, sementara aku tidur-tiduran di sofa sambil menenangkan pikiran.

"Katsuki, cepat ke sini." Panggil Kisara dengan kepala yang tetap menghadap layar komputer.

Aku segera bangun dari sofa dan menghampirinya. Di layar komputernya, aku bisa melihat dia membuka situs berita dan sejarah.

"Lihat ini. Aku menemukan beberapa informasi dan berita yang adanya kaitannya dengan klan Kazama dan Touji." Ucap Kisara sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke layar komputer. "Sejak jaman dahulu, terdapat beberapa klan-klan ninja di sejumlah daerah. Mereka sering sekali bersaing dalam mendapatkan pengaruh dan daerah kekuasaan. Bahkan, mereka tidak segan untuk menghancurkan saingan mereka hingga tak tersisa. Dua klan ninja yang cukup terkenal adalah klan Kazama dan Touji."

"Nah, sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu, terjadi sebuah kebakaran di hutan dekat gunung. Sampai dilokasi, pemadam kebakaran dan polisi setempat menemukan sebuah desa yang telah hangus kebakar. Dengan mayat-mayat yang sudah gosong atau menjadi abu. Setelah melakukan investigasi dengan warga setempat, diketahui desa itu adalah desa Shirokaze yang merupakan milik klan ninja Kazama. Banyak warga setempat yang tidak tahu soal kebakaran itu dan penyebabnya pun tidak diketahui.

"Katsuki, aku merasa terjadi konflik klan Kazama dengan klan Touji, yang memyebabkan desa itu terbakar. Pasti juga ada hubungannya dengan pedang milikmu yang diincar perempuan dari klan Touji itu. Apa kau juga memikirkan hal yang sama?

Setelah mendengar informasi dari Kisara, benang-benang kecil dalam ingatanku membentuk benang merah. Kazama, walaupun awalnya aku tidak mengerti nama itu, kurasa nama itu tidak asing bagiku. Aku merasa ini ada hubungannya dengan masa laluku yang masih menjadi misteri bagiku. Misteri kenapa diriku diincar oleh klan Touji.

"Ya, aku setuju denganmu. Aku merasa kalau klan Touji-lah yang membakar desa klan Kazama." ucapku dan aku menceritakan ke Kisara soal gambaran-gambaran yang kudapat saat menggunakan _Zangetsu_.

Kisara tampak bersemangat begitu mendengarnya. "Jadi desa itu diserang oleh klan Touji, ya. Sepertinya kita bisa mengungkap misteri dibalik desa itu."

"Tapi kita masih belum tahu apa hubungannya dengan Zangetsu. kenapa mereka mengincar pedang itu?"

"Apa kau sendiri tidak mengenal klan Kazama dan Touji sama sekali? Apalagi kata perempuan itu kau berasal dari klan Kazama."

"Soal klan Kazama, sepertinya aku mempunyai ingatan yang samar-samar. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan masa laluku yang juga sama samarnya."

Kami pun terdiam beberapa saat dengan pikirang masing-masing. Walaupun kami bisa saja melupakan masalah ini, kami tidak mau terus diburu oleh klan Touji yang mengincar pedang _Zangetsu_. Misteri ini harus dipecahkan untuk mengetahui niat klan Touji mengincar pedang itu, dan tentunya keselamatan nyawa kami.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi menyelidiki desa itu?" usul Kisara sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ke desa itu? Apa kau mengetahui lokasi desa itu?" tanyaku yang sepertinya melihat titik terang desa ini.

"Ya. Waktu aku kecil, selama liburan musim panas, aku sering kali bermain ke rumah kakekku di dekat gunung. Dia sering bercerita kalau di hutan di bawah gunung terdapat desa klan ninja yang terkenal. Mungkin kita bisa menemukan beberapa petunjuk di desa itu mengenai pedang itu dan klan Kazama."

"Bagus, Kitara. Kau memang sudah ahli kalau soal beginian." pujiku ke Kisara, mengingat dialah yang sering memberiku informasi informasi penting terkait tugas yang aku jalankan.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah merupakan tugasku, orang yang sering mengganti nama orang lain. Dan jangan lupa namaku adalah Kisara, Kat-su-ki."

Setelah membentuk rencana, kami pun berpisah untuk beristirahat guna persiapan esok hari.

Aku sangat tidak suka mengendarai mobil bersama perempuan. Mereka pasti berusaha mencari cara untuk membuat mereka tetap nyaman didalam mobil. Apalagi jika perempuan itu adalah Kisara, aku hampir tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju desa itu, aku terpaksa memakai mobil Kisara karena mobilku hampir kehabisan bensin. Sambil menyetir, aku mengambil rokok dari sakuku dan menyalakan korek api.

"Kau tidak boleh merokok. Merokok tidak baik bagi kesehatan." ucap Kisara yang mengeluh melihat kelakuanku.

Aku tidak menanggapi omongannya dan tetap menyalakan rokokku. Belum sempat aku mengisapnya, Kisara mengambil rokok dari mulutku, begitu juga bungkus rokok dan korek disakuku. Dia lalu membuangnya keluar dari jendela mobil.

"Hei! Kau tidak berhak melakukannya!" protesku dengan kesal.

"Aku berhak melakukannya. Apalagi karena ini mobilku." Sahut perempuan itu sambil menutup jendela mobil.

"Cih….kau berhutang 500 Yen kepadaku. Ingat itu, Kitara."

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku akan menggantinya jika kau dapat memanggil namaku dengan benar."

Tidak lama kemudian, kami menemukan desa Shirokaze setelah bertanya denga penduduk setempat. Aku memberhentikan mobil dan kami pun keluar dari dalamnya. Desa Shirokaze, desa klan ninja Kazama seperti yang dibilang, sudah tidak lagi berbentuk. Banyak sekali terdapat bangunan-bangunan kayu yang hanya tersisa rangkanya saja. Puing-puing kayu yang sudah gosong juga berserakan dimana-mana. Kami terus berjalan sambil memandangi yang tersisa.

"Hiii! Apa itu tengkorak?" teriak Kisara sambil menunjuk sesuatu dibalik tumpukan kayu.

Aku mencoba mengambilnya dan benar, itu adalah tengkorak seperti dia bilang.

"Kenapa, Kitara? Kau takut? Katanya tempat ini berhantu loh." Godaku sambil mendekatkan tengkorak gosong itu ke arahnya.

"Sudah ah. Ayo cepat kita pergi." Ucap Kisara sambil pergi meninggalkanku dengan kesal. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain mengikutinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku dan Kisara menemukan gundukan yang cukup besar yang terlihat seperti nisan. Di sana tertulis:

Untuk seluruh anggota klan Kazama

Yang terkubur bersama desa

Tulisan selanjutnya tidak bisa kubaca karena tulisannya sudah tidak jelas lagi.

"Jadi ini makam dari klan Kazama?" tanya Kisar yang tampak sedang berpikir.

"Ya, mungkin seperti itu. tepatnya, desa ini telah menjadi makam bagi seluruh anggota klan Kazama." Jawabku sambil menatap gundukan itu.

Aku melihat pedang Zangetsu di tanganku. Apa hubungannya pedang ini dengan desa Shirokaze yang habis terbakar ini? Mengapa klan Touji begitu menginginkan pedang ini? Atau mungkinkah…..

"Tepat sekali."

Suara itu membuat kaget. Sontak, aku dan Kisara berbalik dan mendapati diri kami telah dikepung oleh ninja klan Touji. Di hadapanku, berdiri pria paruh berperawakan tinggi yang mengenakan _Hayama_ hitam. Sakuya Touji, wanita yang pernah berusaha membunuh kami juga berada di samping pria itu.

"Pedang itulah yang telah membunuh semua keluarga klan Kazama, seperti itu bukan yang berada di pikiranmu?" lanjut pria dengan arogan. "Tapi ternyata masih satu orang dari klan Kazama, yang datang ke tempat dimana semua anggota keluarga klanya dibantai. Tragis sekali."

Aku dan Kisara segera saling membelakangi dan mengawasi ninja-ninja yang mengepung kami. Aku mengeluarkan Zangetsu, bersiap untuk menghunuskannya.

"Siapa kau, pak tua?" tanyaku sambil mengarahkan pedang itu ke pria itu.

"Namaku adalah Mitsuki Touji, pemimpin sementara klan Touji, karena pendiri klan kami akan segera memimpin kembali klan ini."

"A..apa maksudmu?" tanyaku lagi, tidak mengerti ucapannya tadi.

"Sudahlah. Orang seperti dia tidak usah diberitahu soal itu. dia sendiri saja tidak mengenal klannya sama sekali." Ucap Sakuya merendahkanku.

"Diam kau, Onibaba!" bela Kisara yang malah mengejek wanita itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mau cari mati denganku? Aku akan mencincangmu sampai mati!" teriak wanita itu dengan murka sambil mengeluarkan kedua pisau trisulanya.

"Cukup, Sakuya. Cukup." Ucap Mitsuki menghentikannya sebelum terlambat.

Pria itu terus menatapku dengan pandangan tajamnya. Aku dan kisara terus meningkatkan kewaspadaan kami.

"Katsuki Kazama, aku memberikanmu dua pilihan." Ucap pria itu memberikan penawaran. "Berikan Zangetsu kepada kami atau kau akan bernasib sama dengan keluarga klanmu."

"Jika aku memberikannya, apa yang kau lakukan dengan pedang ini?" tanyaku sambil berusaha mengetahui tujuan mereka.

"Tentu saja, membangkitkan kembali pendiri klan kami, Fuyuki Touji."

Kisara yang mendengarnya pun tampak tidak mempercayainya. "Membangkitkan katamu?"

"Itu benar, gadis kecil." Jawab si Sakuya sambil mengejek balik Kisara. "Pedang itu asli milik Fuyuki-_sensei. _Dia sering menggunakan pedang itu untuk membunuh seluruh anggota klan-klan yang telah kami hancurkan. Tapi, pedang itu sendiri yang membunuhnya saat kami menyerang desa ini."

"Tapi, pedang itu menyimpan darah Fuyuki-sensei dan juga semua darah orang yang pernah dibunuhnya. Dengan darah itu, kami bisa membangkitkan kembali kepala klan kami. Hal itu kami lakukan demi melanjutkam misi kami untuk menumpas semua klan ninja dan dengan begitu kami bisa menguasai seluruh jepang."

Aku dan Kisara mulai mengerti tujuan klan Touji mengincar pedang Zangetsu. mereka bisa menggunakan pedang itu untuk membangkitkan pendiri klan mereka dan menjalankan rencana jahat mereka. Jika orang lain berada di posisiku seperti sekarang, pasti mereka akan menolaknya. Tapi aku masih belum mendapatkan hubungannya dengan masa laluku yang selama ini terus kuselidiki.

"Bagaimana, Katsuki? Sudah menentukan pilihanmu?" tanya pria itu menunggu.

Aku pun maju selangkah dengan tetapt mengarahkan _Zangetsu_ ke arahnya. "Aku, sebagai pria sejati, tidak akan pernah mundur dari setiap masalah dan mengkhianati keluargaku. Atas nama desa Shirokaze dan seluruh anggota klan Kazama, aku menolaknya."

"Oh, jadi itukah jawabanmu? Kalau begitu, matilah." Ucap Mitsuki sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Semua ninja yang mengepung aku dan Kisara segera berlari ke arah kami dengan berbagai senjata di tangan. Aku segera memasang kuda-kuda dan mengarahkan ujung mata pedang ke ninja-ninja yang berdatangan. Walaupun aku belum pernah mencobanya, aku berusah meniru teknik yang pernah dipakai kakek tua bangka itu saat aku melawannya.

"Kei!"

Tiba-tiba, seluruh badanku begerak maju dengan sangat cepat, dengan ujung mata pedang mengarah ke depan. Saat aku berbalik, ninja-ninja yang tadi di depanku jatuh tersungkur dengan tebasan yang dalam di badan mereka. Ternyata pedang ini mempunyai kekuatan yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Dengan begini, aku bisa menghabisi semua ninja yang mengepungku dengan mudah.

Selain kekuatan dibalik _Zangetsu_, yang membuatku lebih terkejut lagi adalah Kisara. Dengan dua pedang pendek di tangannya, perempuan itu dapat menangkis dan mengatasi serangan dari ninja-ninja itu. Kisara dengan lincah menebas dan menghunjamkan kedua pedangnya ke tubuh mereka. Perempuan itu tampaknya menikmati pertarungannya tersebut.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata kau bisa bertarung, Kitara." ucapku sambil menebas musuh yang muncul di belakangnya dengan Zangetsu.

"Terima kasih. Tapi mungkin setelah ini aku akan membunuhmu jika kamu masih salah memanggil namaku." balas Kisara dengan jengkel di tengah petarungannya.

"Kalau begitu, berusahalah!"

Kami pun bekerja sama menghadapi musuh yang terus menyerang. Di antara ninja-ninja yang berdatangan di depanku, Mitsuki Touji maju sambil membawa sebilah pedang di tangannya. Setelah menebas satu dua ninja, aku segera berlari dan mengerahkan kekuatan Zangetsu ke arahnya. Tapi dengan mudah menangkis dengan pedangnya.

"Kau masih belum bisa menggunakan pedang itu dengan benar." ucapnya sambil mengembalikan seranganku dan maju menyerangku.

Serangan-serangan tiada henti terus berdatangan ke arahku, seperti aku melawan kakek tua itu. Aku mencoba membalasnya dan dia dengan mudah dapat mengatasinya. Segera aku memasang kuda-kuda dan mengarahkan ujung mata pedang ke arahnya.

"Kei!"

Aku meluncurkan pedangku ke arahnya. Tapi dia kembali dapat menghindari seranganku dengan mudah. "Lemah."

Pria itu menendangkan lututnya ke perutku. Aku pun jatuh ke tanah setelah dia menendangku. Dari situ, aku bisa melihat Kisara tampak kesulitan menghadapi Sakuya yang menyerang dengan agresif. Bayangan jatuh ke arahku dan aku melihat Mitsuki berdiri di depanku, menutupi sinar matahari.

"Ayo, berdiri. Hadapi aku" tantang pria itu sambil mengarahkan pedangnya ke arahku.

Aku bangkit dan mengambil Zangetsu di sampingku. Segera kuatur konsentrasiku dan berlari ke arahnya dengan mengerahkan semua kekuatan pedang itu. tapi sekali lagi, pria itu bisa menghindari serangan-seranganku yang datang ke arahnya dan berbalik menyerang. Satu dua serangannya membuatku mundur kebelakang dan serangan selanjutnya membuat _Zangetsu_ terlempar ke langit. Melihat pertahananku terbuka, Mitsuki segera membekaskan dua sabetan di dadaku.

Dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di dadaku, aku pun jatuh terduduk di tanah. Zangetsu jatuh menancap di belakangku. Pria itu itu segera pergi belakangku mengambil pedang itu.

"Seperti yang kukira, kau sangat lemah. Kau juga tidak bisa menggunakan pedang ini dengan benar. Pendiri klanku pasti malu melihat orang payah sepertimu memakai pedangnya. Dan kini, kau bernasib sama seperti keluarga klanmu yang lain."

Mitsuki segera mengangkat Zangetsu dan menebaskannya ke punggungku. Rasa sakit yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya menjalari tubuhku. Badanku segera tumbang ke tanah dengan darah mengalir dari lukaku. Aku berusaha menjaga kesadaranku untuk melihat sekitar. Aku melihat Kisara pingsan setelah kalah dengan Sakuya, diseret di tanah oleh wanita itu. Mitsuki tampak berdiri di depanku.

"kukira aku bisa mendapatkan pertarungan yang seperti yang aku inginkan. Ternyata hanya orang yang hanya bisa mengandalkan kekuatan lain, bukan kekuatan dari dirinya sendiri. Selamat tinggal."

Mitsuki dan Sakuya Touji pergi meninggalkanku, dengan membawa Kisara. Aku berusaha menggerakan tanganku, tapi tenagaku mulai habis dan mataku berkunang-kunang. Hingga akhirnya, aku tidak mampu bergerak dan kegelapan menyelimuti pandanganku.

To Be Continued

Maaf jika cerita ini belum selesai

Karena masalah waktu dan tugas yang menumpuk

Semoga ini bisa mengibur pembaca sekalian

Jika kalian ingin mengetahui kelanjutan ceritanya

Add me, Riqydafihaqqal on your facebook

Support me and like this story.

Tertanda,

Riqy a.k.a. Dafuq


End file.
